This application concerns door check and release mechanisms, which selectively hold a door in an opened position and which can be released to allow the door to swing closed by a spring or gas cylinder.
Such mechanisms have been devised in the past, as for example described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,538,537, but these mechanisms are typically complex and not always reliable in operation.
It is an object of the present invention to provide such a door check and release mechanism which is relatively simple, with few moving parts and while being very reliable in operation.